


a message to the universe

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: or at least that was the intent when i started





	a message to the universe

fuck you!

nothing feels right and i can only fix so much with a pair of scissors and three bottles of dollar store dye

i love you like an alcoholic (the taxpayers)

i hope you're happy

yes, you

whoever you are, reading this, even if you're just a stranger browsing ao3, i hope you're happy

i want to feel free

and if it takes graffiti in the woods behind the elementary school then that's just what it takes

can you tell i'm going insane

i've resorted to beating every ds game i used to play in elementary school

send help

my music is so loud my head hurts but i will not turn it down

i just want to take a nap

teen angst music is fun 


End file.
